


Jocasta's horrible terrible worst nightmare daymare

by Nightingalewritings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Holocrons (Star Wars), Jo meets the Skywalker Twins, Madam Librarian, Only they don't know they're twins, Short Speed Drabble, Time Travel, this goes as well as expected actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: Jo walked into a destroyed Library and then two teenagers showed up with a Holocron. Whelp, there was no reason she could not follow the twins and help them? And if Dooku happened to be dragged along? Well, that wasn't her fault now was it? The poor man knew she was a rogue Librarian Jedi who ended up in 'situations' all the time when they were younger.
Relationships: Dooku/Jocasta Nu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Jocasta's horrible terrible worst nightmare daymare

Jocasta Nu was a librarian. She was Head Librarian. And she was proud of that fact. But here? Her and now?! With Dooku by her side, Jo could only stare. She could only stare in horror at her absolute beautiful archives in fear and terror. Everything had been utterly destroyed. It lay in shambles and ruins, shelves tipped over, contents strewn across once pristine floors. Jo stared, utterly still in grief at the sheer amount of destroyed knowledge and history and information that had been destroyed.

“Yan?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper, hands flying upwards to stifle a sob that was bubbling up in her throat. “Wha- my archives!”

The man behind her, stood with a tall regal bearing. His once normal hard eyed gaze sweeping the destruction with a keen eye, taking in the mess. His brain whirled and whizzed, spotting consistencies and details, glancing over the sight with a critical thought. He didn’t enjoy the destruction anymore then the woman did. But it was for totally different reasons.

Where she mourned the loss of knowledge and precise organization and hours upon hours of dedicated labor, he mourned the fact that she seemed devastated by it. That the fruits of her labor, hard years of decidated life and energy and time spent among these spaces, now lay in shambles.

“Oh Jo.” He gruffly spoke, his hand falling down to her shoulder as he attempted to console her. “Your library was so well organized.”

“But how can this be?! I was here practically days ago!” Jo’s knees trembled, and finally her small slight frame crumbled to the stone walkway, sobs muffled in her throat. Her grey eyes welled with tears and horror. “My books. My lovely lovely books and the shelving!”

“This was no sheer prank. Look! That’s scouring from a lightsaber! And look there! That’s a blast fire.” Dooku touched Jocasta’s hair gently before he moved away to look upon some of the damage trying to figure out what had caused such destruction.

Neither heard the soft hard footsteps of someone entering into the library. They were too busy trying to figure out what had become of the library to be aware of  _ who  _ may enter the library.

“Hello?”

“Luke! No one’s here! Why would they be?”

“Leia, you don’t know that!”

The voices of two young teenagers drew shared looks of confusion from the older pair. Jocasta scrambled to her feet, dusting off her skirt and rubbing her eyes clean of her remaining tears. She may be upset about the destruction of the Library, but she was still Head Archivist and this was  _ her library. _

“Yes? How can I help you, young ones?” She stepped from between two stacks of shelves that had somehow miraculously survived the cataclysm; and smiled at the two in front of her. One of was a boy, slight and blond with brilliant blue eyes and the other was a brown haired teenaged girl with a scowl on her lips and her hand on her blaster.

“Oh! Excuses us! I was told that this was abandoned. I’m Luke! I was wondering if you could help me find something.” The boy flashed a brilliant sunshine smile in Jocasta’s direction.

She felt him, through the force, brilliant and bright and warm and  _ so so bright and full of light and warmth. _

“Hello, Luke. I am Madam Nu.” She titled her head in a short bow, hands clasping opposing wrists in her sleeves. 

“Oh! Hello!” Luke smiled even brighter if such a thing was possible.

“You mentioned that you were looking for something? What exactly is that?” She asked, eyes glancing over both teenagers before her. Yan was somewhere behind her, she could feel him prowling the edges of her awareness.

“Oh! Right! Do you happen to know anything about this?” Luke fished out a small geometric shaped cube that was without a doubt a holocron. An ancient one by the looks of it.

“A holorcron. How did you-“ Jocasta barely managed to restrain herself from pulling the device from the boy’s hands. Dooku’s force presence froze briefly before the man appeared at her side. Startling the girl into half drawing her blaster warily at the newcomer.

“A holorcron?” I thought you kept those locked in the vault, Jocasta.” Yan, peered at the device and then the two teenagers. “How did you two come across a holocron?”


End file.
